This invention relates to a ball, or section of a ball, preferably a therapeutic ball, which may be used in treating various human conditions. More particularly, the therapeutic ball is used as a massage apparatus, and has as one of its principal uses the facilitation of muscle relief and tension, as well as reduction of pain in the back, neck, shoulder, hip, legs, feet, or such other part of the body, of a person being treated.